You can't resist me
by Klaine Forever H.A
Summary: One shot of Klaine having some sexy times and Kurt being a little upset on his husband for coming home late and miss their romantic dinner, read and enjoy.


**Hey Guys, it is me ChrisColfer2050. Yup well my lovely partner KlaineForeverHA was busy with studies and all and she asked me to write a one shot for you all as she couldn't and I couldn't say no to her so here I am with this new one shot.**

**Warning: - Smut, language and just sexy times of Klaine but with some teasing ;)**

**I didn't know where it came from just I started writing and the idea kept building and it ended like this though I am totally innocent *innocent eyes***

**Hope you love reading it so just go and read it and have fun.**

* * *

**You can't resist me,**

Blaine slowly entered inside their apartment. He knew he was late and couldn't do his commitment he did with his loving husband Kurt Hummel Anderson to take him out on a romantic dinner as he don't stuck with his last-minute rehearsal for his new soon launching album.

As he entered inside the entire apartment was in pitch silence. As he walked inside and had just took off his shoes he heard his only husband starting speaking out on him in angry and frustrated.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! What on earth is the time right now?" He asked in his high pitch tone.

"Um... 11pm if I am not wrong" Blaine said rubbing the nap of his neck.

"Right and when were you to come at home for us to go on dinner at 8pm which means you forgot and 3 hours late?" Kurt groaned folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't forget, Kurt. Um just, it was last-minute rehearsal and I... Just I am sorry" Blaine gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't you dare give me excuse or this look? Cause it will not work. **You are not allowed to have sex with me for a week.** That's final." Kurt said pointing his finger at him.

Blaine looked at him startled did not think of that coming.

"Kurt baby, what are y-" he was cut off as Kurt spoke,

"I am not listening anything. No sex for a week that's your punishment." Kurt said and then without hearing a work Blaine was saying he turned on his heels and straight away went inside their bedroom shutting the door at his back.

"That's so unfair," Blaine muttered after he left and pouted, but then he thought of an idea as he smirked.

"Oh sweetheart, I will make sure you have to change your words soon cause you can't resist me."He mumbled to himself as he put his bag aside and then went to their room behind Kurt with a grin on his face and with the aim to make Kurt end the punishment he put him on.

* * *

**Inside the bedroom,**

Kurt was already in bed with covers pulled up till his chest and was wearing his nightmare which he probably didn't wear cause mostly the couple went to bed without clothes naked as it make easy to touch each other. However, today Kurt had no plans like that because he was punishing his husband with no sex for a week rule.

Kurt was in his own thoughts when Blaine came out of bathroom after 20 mins with damp hairs and wearing nothing but fully nude as he saw Kurt in bed and saw him look at Blaine up and down for a bit, gulp lightly, and looked away trying to avoid. And that made Blaine smirk more as he thought,

_"Oh Kurt, you won't be able to resist me honey. Just wait and watch what I do sure will make you go against your words."_

He walked to the computer desk knowing he would be in sight of Kurt that way and purposely threw a pen on the floor saying,

"Oh" as he bend down to grab it knowing it will grab Kurt's attention and it really did as he could feel his husband looking at his ass now.

Kurt stared as Blaine bent down to pick the pen which gave a full view of his ass to Kurt even his ass hole was visible from the slit between his cheeks and it made Kurt clench on the sheets a little as he felt his cock twitch in response.

Blaine smirked as he could feel his husband intense glare at his ass and he took his time to pick the pen up and place it back as he lean up which seemed like as if an hour passed in the same position.

He turned and grinned as he saw Kurt look at him, but then quickly look away and shift lightly on bed.

Blaine shook his head smiling as he went on bed and got inside the covers too. He looked at Kurt who was trying to avoid him looking in the opposite side.

_"Don't worry babe, just few more minutes and then you won't be have to suffer being hard."_ Blaine thought to himself as he slowly sneaked his hand inside the covers and down his stomach and thighs as he slowly grab his own cock in his hand and startled stroking it lightly making the moans which got Kurt's attention as he looked at his husband and pulled the blanket up to see him stroking himself and making noises.

"Ugh... Uhmm... F-Fuck..." Blaine moaned as he shut his eyes close and kept stroking him smirking in head knowing that Kurt can never resist him like this and he was right cause the next thing he knew was his hand replaced with Kurt's as he now started stroking and rubbing Blaine's cock in his hand which just made Blaine moan louder.

Kurt just stared at his husband stroking himself and making those sinful noises which were irresistible, because just screwing everything to what he said and though he was mad, won't change that his husband was so hot and looking damn sexy touching himself like this and this made Kurt more harder his cock bending all the way up to his stomach in his pjs, before he couldn't take it more and in a swift moment replaced Blaine's hand with his and quickly started stroking his husbands cock which was already leaking and making Blaine moan louder,

"Fuck... S-so ugh-good baby...keep doing that... Gosh..." Blaine stuttered getting breathless the way his husband was perfectly stroking him so well, but soon what made him whimper was when he felt Kurt's hand disappear as he opened his eyes to object, but smirk when he saw Kurt quickly taking his clothes off and throwing them away as he straddled Blaine's legs and started stroking him again feelings his own cock leaking and precome collecting on the head of his cock.

"Ahh Kurt honey... So good..." Blaine groaned. As he heard the side drawer opening and saw Kurt taking out lube before he coated his fingers with it and without saying Blaine or telling him he slid his finger inside his husband tight hole slowly all the way in which made Blaine gasp and moan out loud arching his back.

"F-Fuck! Ahh so... so good... Gosh, please need more..." Blaine moaned and Kurt obeyed as he added a second finger in to and started moving them inside stretching Blaine and soon three fingers were deep inside him making Blaine groaning loud and bucking his hips as he groaned,

"K-Kurt... Baby please need you now... Need you in me so much. Fill me up..."

And that was all Kurt needed before he pulled his fingers out making Blaine whimper at the lose and quickly coating his cock with lube before he positioned himself right in front of Blaine's waiting hole.

"Oh yes... Kurt pleas- ugh fuck..." Blaine was cut in between his words as Kurt pushed himself inside him slowly all the way in and waited for a few seconds before he started moving moaning out himself too.

"Ugh... So tight Blaine..." He groaned as he started thrusting in and out of Blaine's tight hole filling it up fully and making him writhe under him bucking his hips and moaning loud.

Kurt kept his movement as he kept thrusting in and out keeping a peace as he moaned,

"Blaine... Blaine fuck...C-Close gonna cum..." Kurt said as he started stroking Blaine's cock again helping him cum too as he pulled all the way out before thrusting back in hard hitting right at Blaine's prostrate which made Blaine scream out,

"Ahhhh! G-gonna cum Kurt..."

And it only took few more thrusts and strokes before both of them were cumming hard. Blaine cumming all over his stomach and Kurt's chest and Kurt came deep inside him. Both panting hard as Kurt fell on top of Blaine who stroked his hairs from his forehead and smiled innocently as Kurt looked at him.

"You did it on purpose didn't you...? You knew I wouldn't be able to resist you like this all naked and moaning out. You are very naughty Blaine Anderson." Kurt said trying to sound mad but could not convince enough as the smiled spread over his lips.

"Well I didn't know my little teasing will lead to such an amazing sex." Blaine grinned and felt Kurt pull out of him.

"You better not ever get late again or it will end up bad" Kurt tried to sound serious, but Blaine peck on his lips as he said,

**"Or you will tie me up and fuck me hard that I won't able to move for days"** he smirked as Kurt laughed out and smack him on the arm.

"Blaine you are too much... Gosh just I have no words what to say you"

"Don't need to say anything sweetheart just kiss" Blaine said and lean down and captured Kurt's soft lips in a passionate kiss as he hummed,

"I love you so much"

"I love you too my pervert husband" Kurt mumbled between the kiss which made Blaine chuckle lightly.

**"Your pervert"** Blaine said before he deepened the kiss, kissing Kurt passionately deeply with love.

* * *

**A/N: - Ta Da! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Honestly speaking I don't know where it came from I just started writing it and the idea kept building in between as I wrote and ended up like this which was quite hot *winks***

**Love you all,**

**CC2050 & KlaineForeverHA**


End file.
